I Just Want My Mother Back
by ashleysocool120
Summary: Thomas Malfoy. Head Boy. Trouble maker. Son of Draco and Hermione Malfoy.


**Hi Readers! This is my VERY first fanfiction I have ever made. Despite that, I've been reading fanfictions for quite some time. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**~x~**

_To Thomas Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen out of you class to be Head Boy. The following are the duties and privileges that come with being a Head:_

_**Duties**__: Lead Prefect Meetings, Organize all Prefect Meetings (Agenda as well), Organize school events, Organize Prefect Schedule for Curfew Check, Organize Hogsmeade Trips, and others that will be informed later in the year_

_**Privileges**__: Have your own bedroom, Shared common room with other Head, Shared Bathroom with other Head, Shared Kitchen with other Head, Extended Curfew, and others that will be informed later in the year_

_This is a prestigious honor, thus you are to only use your privileges to help the school, not for self-seeking reasons. Your fellow Head, Ravenclaw's Catherine Davis, has already been informed of these privileges. You are to meet the other Head on September 1, in the Head's Compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Enclosed in the envelope is your Head Badge. Again we congratulate you on this new position._

_Sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

"Wow…"

Thomas Malfoy was…well…surprised. He was a complete troublemaker in school and yet he still got this position. Always the one to back talk the teacher, the one to cause a potion to blow up. He did all the tricks in the book. Maybe it was because of his high marks (All O's in his OWLS)—a gene he was grateful to inherit from his mother.

_His mother…_

Thomas looked over at the picture sitting on his cherry wood desk. There she was… so happy and… alive… Her ash blonde hair in frizzy curly ringlets, flowing in the wind. Porcelain skin… Huge brown eyes filled with warmth… a smile that radiated the room… The picture showed her laughing at something. Oh, he wished he could hear her laugh again.

**START OF FLASHBACK**

_It was a bright, sunny day in England. No cloud tarnished the ongoing blue of the sky. Birds were tweeting their own little songs. This was an extremely rare day for Britain. Usually there was gloomy weather, with overwhelming dark clouds. Everything was at –_

"_MUMMY! MUMMY!"_

_A five year old blonde haired boy came running from the gardens to find his mother. There was a snow white bunny he was just dying to show her. _

_After 15 minutes of running around the manor, looking in every single room, the little boy finally found his mother sitting in the library, her hair in a loose pony tail, with a rather large looking book in her small, petite hands._

Why didn't I check here in the first place? Of course mummy would be in here! _He thought._

"_MUMMY!"_

_This disrupted his mother from her reading. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she smiled at her son._

"_Yes, sweetheart?"_

"_I found a wittle bunny outside! Come wook mummy!"_

_She giggled to herself. Her son was such an excited fellow. He always got excited over the littlest things. _

"_Okay sweetheart, since it's such a beautiful day!"_

_Hand in hand, the pair ran to the gardens, his mother's sundress fluttering against the wind, and their laughs echoing through the hallways of the manor._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Thomas was unaware of the tears threatening to fall.

"I miss you… so much…" he whispered to the picture.

"THOMAS!"

Thomas was suddenly very alarmed. He swept the back of his hand quickly over his tear-filled eyes.

"Yes father?" he replied.

"Come down here, I want to tell you something!"

Thomas sat up from his bed, quickly looking in the mirror to look presentable (that meant no red, puffy eyes). He gave a last look to the picture and left.

Draco Malfoy was waiting for his son to come down. There was big news he needed to tell him. _Really big news. _ Draco aged quite well, unlike his others friends, for a 40 year old man. Draco still had his lush, platinum blonde hair (A/N: I couldn't have him growing bald!), perfectly trimmed, so there was just a fringe covering his eyes. He still had his lithe but somewhat muscular physique and stood at a towering 6' 2".

_Just how she liked it…_

"You needed to tell me something?" Thomas asked, a bit winded from his sprint down the stairs.

"Umm yes," Draco replied, a bit hesitantly.

How was he supposed to say this? Kids almost never got along with the idea of having a new mother or father. And Thomas loved his mother. Absolutely loved her. Not only that, but Thomas hated his girlfriend, Astoria, with a passion. They never really got along. Whenever Astoria came over to have dinner with them, Thomas always made the excuse that James (Yes, James Potter) asked him to come over. Or Thomas would say that she dressed like a slut and too young for her age. So, how was Draco supposed to say, "Hey sport, I'm getting married to the girl who you absolutely hate," in a way that Thomas would understand. Draco took a deep breath.

"Father, you okay?" Thomas asked.

"Oh yes! So… umm… Thomas?"

"Yes…?" Thomas asked for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"So I was thinking… your mother… she wouldn't have wanted us to mope around and not move on in life…"

"Father… please don't—"

"So, keeping that in mind… you know that Astoria is really nice…"

"Father, don't say i—"

"I've decided that I'm going to ask her to marry—"

"FATHER!"

"Me…"

**Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think about this :) If you think it's bad then I completely understand. If you think it's good then thank you! :) **


End file.
